Of Dreams And Signs
by Serpico1986
Summary: Will and Nathan have a talk, after Will have what he called, a prophetic dream. AU story


**Another shot on 'Me Before You' This one takes place 3 years after my story 'We Should Have Talked About Louisa'**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have a great reading time.**

* * *

 _DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support._

* * *

 **OF DREAMS AND SIGNS**

Will Traynor in the last few days before his 40th birthday had a strange dream. It had been a while since he actually dreamed in his current condition.

He was sitting in his wheelchair, sitting at a cafe in Paris with a mug in his good hand. He had noticed a few of the local girls giving him sideways glances that made him wonder if they were giving him the look, or were silently making fun of him being in a wheelchair. Will could feel his cheeks burn as he tried to get back to his own world, when he felt another presence nearby. He moved around as much as possible before his stomach flipped.

She sat there her striped yellow and black bee stockings crossed and long brown hair was parted to one side. She was giving Will the same sideways look, but her gaze never made Will think she was thinking something else. Even though she had the goofy grin that made Will happy, all he could do was frown.

"Clark..." Will said his voice emotionless but that never changed her smile. "What are you doing here in my dream ya idjit?"

Louisa smiled and her eyes sparkled. "It's good to see you too Will." She chuckled and gently shook her head. "Wow, I can't believe you're almost 40 years old. That's amazing. I'm jealous."

"Why are you? You've been gone for 3 years and it's your own fault. You left a hole in everyone's heart. You yelled at me for wanting to give up, but it's okay for you to give up?"

"I know." Louisa said her voice soft and her smile vanishing into a soft frown. "The thing was Wil I was just not strong to deal with the pain. But you...you had a future. I know of everything you've been doing since I left. You should be proud. Without me it motivated you to change other people's lives." She smiled and gently kissed Will's cheek before her eyes once again started to sparkle. "Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you find your true potential. So when I left, people actually fought to be better. To change into the people they're supposed to be."

"But you didn't have to leave...I miss you."

Louisa made a cheery laugh before looking at Will with sparkling eyes. "Don't worry about that Mr. Traynor. We'll see each other again." Will's face fell into a look of fear but Louisa's cherry laugh echoed around him before he found himself waking up in his bed with his alarm.

_/_

William forced his eyes open as the alarm continued to ring. Still, now that he accepted a few technology, became much easier to wake up, so he just ordered the alarm to stop and a few minutes later, his new caregiver appear to get him out of the bed.

''is everything all right, Mr. Traynor?'' asked John, the caregiver, noticing his boss quiet, but Will didn´t answer. In fact, during the whole morning, Will keep silent, just answering basic stuff, not wanting really to talk to anyone.

Around lunchtime then, Nathan appear to the routine exercises and notifying his friend that their young friend Lily was planning to came for a visit, when Will finally decide to talk.

''sit'' he ordered as soon as Nathan came in.

Confused, the older man seat on the couch as his friend cleaned his throat ''is everything okay, mate?''

''this you tell me'' Will frowned ''do you believe in prophet sign?''

''huh? Come again, Will?''

''well, last night Miss Clark annoyingly show up in my dream and for what said, I'm with numbered days again 'we see each other soon' she said'' Will said telling Nathan everything about the dream. At the end then, the other man just chuckled and look down to his hands.

''you know Will, when Sarah passed…'' Nathan started but Will stop him

''don´t even compare your loss, Ya Idjit'' he said ''you lost your wife, the love of your life and mother of your son; I just lost a friend, so your loss was much more significantly than mine'' he said

Sarah was Nathan´s high school sweetheart, who later became his wife, she died in a car accident, around the same time Will had his own accident. And it was probably because of that, the two men never spoke about it, Will respected his friend´s pain and when he was in good mood, he even allowed Nathan's son Henry to came with his father to work.

''you´re right'' Nathan agreed, not wanting to remember Will how sad he became when Louisa died ''still, as I was saying, when Sarah passed, I usually dreamed of her very often, she always said she love me, but wanted me to move on, take care of Henry and for me not to worry, because we are going to see each other one day.'' Nathan explain

''ok and what you mean?'' Will raised an eyebrow confused

''I mean, I don´t think Lou was break in your dream to tell you you´re going to die, I think she just got in there to make sure you´re living and she´s glad you are helping Lily…something like that I suppose'' Nathan said and for a few seconds, Will just stared at him.

''you know what?'' he said ''we better start these exercises, before my mother fire you'' Will said and Nathan couldn´t help but laugh at his friend´s reaction.

_/_

For the rest of that day, Wil didn´t mentioned the dream anymore, he just accepted Nathan´s explenation and instead, changed the subject, asking when Lily planned to visit and what he planned to do with his birthday.

Later that same night, after John helped him into bed, he just smiled to himself, if Nathan was right and Lou was just break into his dream to congratulate him for his achivemnts, then he was more than happy to make his friend proud of him.

END


End file.
